Something to get mad about
by RedZipBoots
Summary: Heyes and Curry travel to Santa Fe. A sequel to the Season 2 episode "Something to get hung about".


**Something To Get Mad About**

Kid Curry had spent the last half hour cleaning his revolver; he spun the cylinder one more time and clicked the loading gate shut. Carefully replacing the cover on the small oil container he then directed his attention to his cousin who was sitting with his feet up on his bed reading a newspaper.

"Heyes, I've bin wonderin' about somethin'," he said.

Heyes frowned and lowered his newspaper. "Aaww Kid, wonderin' is lot like thinkin' and..."

"I can load this real quick, Heyes," Kid interrupted giving his partner a menacing look and waving the empty Colt in his direction. Heyes felt the corners of his mouth twitch and tried his best not to smile. Sometimes it was just too easy to get the Kid riled up.

Kid continued. "I've bin _wonderin'_ what Jim was in jail for. Has he said anythin' to you?"

"No, but that question has crossed my mind too," replied Heyes. "I don't think we can rightly ask him about it though. I'm just hoping the money he's promised us isn't from anything illegal; 'cause you know if it is, we can't take it."

Kid sighed. "Yup. That would just be our kinda luck."

Jim Stokely was a friendly, easy-going man with a big smile and an impressive poker-face. The cousins had grown quite fond of him over the last few weeks while trailing across half of Wyoming Territory in pursuit of him and Sarah Henderson, before Heyes had eventually persuaded her to return to her husband in Amity City. They had been shocked at Hank Henderson's subsequent murder and had been equally surprised at Jim's arrest. Neither of them had taken him for a killer and they were proved right. However, Jim had admitted to the cousins that he had spent time in jail some years ago but he never had revealed what his crime was.

For proving he was not Mr Henderson's killer Stokely had promised them fifteen hundred dollars which he had in a bank in Santa Fe. So, here they were at the Los Sueños Hotel as arranged, waiting for Jim to arrive. It had been their intention to make the whole journey from Amity City to Santa Fe together but things hadn't quite gone to plan.

 _The journey through the mountain passes and river valleys of Colorado had been a very pleasant one with warm sunny days and cool nights spent under the stars. Pleasant that is, until they stopped to spend a couple of days in the small town of Rockridge to rest up, maybe make a little money playing poker, and replenish their provisions. The three had stabled their horses at the local livery before taking two rooms at the Rockridge Hotel and they were planning on making themselves at home in the Rockridge Saloon to enjoy a much needed beer or two. Jim was entertaining the cousins with a story from his time working for an undertaker when, out of the corner of his eye, Curry caught sight of the Sheriff strolling in through the batwing doors._

 _In a well-practiced manner he alerted his partner to the potential danger without Jim realising anything was amiss. Heyes took a furtive look over at the Sheriff, pursed his lips and slowly pulled his hat down lower over his face. The Sheriff had a few words with the barman before he quickly glanced around the room and left._

 _Heyes quietly exhaled the breath he had been holding and getting to his feet, interrupted Jim's story. "Err Jim, I wanna hear how this all turns out, really I do," he said, "but I should really go check on my mare. She can get a bit proddy when she's stabled somewhere new and I don't want her to go hurtin' herself."_

 _Jim, who had stopped mid-sentence, looked slightly mystified and this look changed to complete bewilderment as Kid added, "I'll come with ya Joshua, just to make sure she don't give ya any trouble. See ya later, Jim."_

 _Their friend glanced down at the two half drunk beers on the table and, open-mouthed, watched the two cousins push open the saloon doors. As they headed in the direction of the hotel Kid quickly glanced up and down the street._

 _"Was that who I thought it was?" he asked._

 _"Yup," replied Heyes. "Sheriff Buck Coldwell, if I'm not mistaken. Didn't think we'd run into him again. D'you think he saw us?"_

 _"Hope not. What's he doin' this far north? Yuma, wasn't it?"_

 _"Right again, Kid."_

 _"Why can't these lawmen stay in one place?" Kid grumbled._

 _They went straight up to their room and quickly packed their saddle bags and bedrolls. After settling their bill with the puzzled desk clerk, who had checked them in only an hour earlier, they crossed the street to the livery stable._

 _"What we gonna tell Jim?" asked Kid. "We can't just ride off."_

 _'You saddle up, I'll go see Jim," replied Heyes tossing both saddle bag and bedroll to his partner._

 _He found Jim in the saloon exactly where they had left him. Jim smiled. "Didn't know your mare could be a problem," he said. "She seemed alright on the trail."_

 _Heyes shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, she was fine but Thaddeus got a telegram while I was checkin' on her and..."_

 _"He got a telegram at the livery stable?"_

 _"No, no, back at the hotel. Anyway...an old friend well...er...he's sick and we need to go see him...now."_

 _"Now?!"_

 _"Yup. Shouldn't take us too long so we'll meet you at the hotel you told us about in, say..." he did a quick calculation as to how long a trip to their fictitious friend would take, "...a week."_

 _Jim still looked bewildered. "A week?! Okay, see you then," he said to the retreating figure of Hannibal Heyes._

That was six days ago. After speedily putting a good few miles between themselves and Rockridge the outlaws had taken a meandering route to Santa Fe and even spent an enjoyable couple of days fishing a trout stream on the way. They were now looking forward to meeting up with Jim again and receiving their money, as their combined funds were getting perilously low.

Heyes was just about to comment on their 'kinda luck' when there was a knock at the door. Kid hadn't yet reloaded his Colt so he took his partner's Schofield from the holster hanging on the end of the bed and, holding it out of sight, opened the door a few inches to reveal Jim Stokely's unsmiling face.

Kid Curry grinned as he opened the door wider. "Hey Jim!"

"Don't you 'Hey Jim!' me," came the grumpy reply as Stokely stepped into the room glaring at the two cousins. "You two leavin' town like that almost landed me in a whole heap o' trouble." Kid quickly closed the door.

Jim looked at the revolver in Curry's hand. "You can put that away too 'cause _I ain't a Sheriff!"_

"Why do you think we'd worry about that?" enquired Heyes innocently, folding his newspaper and getting up from the bed.

Jim looked from one to the other. "Well, I'm thinkin' it might have somethin' to do with a certain Sheriff Coldwell. After you'd gone he came marchin' into the saloon with a couple of deputies askin' me about you two. Guess he was wonderin' why you left town in such a hurry."

Heyes and Kid exchanged a look.

"I told ya Jim, we had to visit a sick friend," said Heyes earnestly.

"I didn't believe ya then, and I _don't_ believe ya now," countered Stokely, pointing a finger at Heyes. "I think you were runnin' from that Sheriff."

"What did ya tell them?" asked Kid, fixing Jim with a steady look.

"Nothin'. I'm not stupid!"

"Alright," placated Heyes with a sigh. He indicated the chair recently vacated by his partner. "Sit down Jim."

Heyes opened the top drawer of the dresser and took out a half empty bottle of whiskey which he raised in Kid's direction. Kid shook his head so Heyes just picked up two glasses. Filling them to the top he passed one to Jim, took a gulp from the other and sat down in the remaining chair. Curry retrieved his Colt from the table and proceeded to load it.

"Look Jim, there's really nothing to get upset about," Heyes began. "Me and Thaddeus well, we admit we've had a misunderstanding with a Sheriff or two, but that's all in the past." Kid raised his eyebrows as he looked at Heyes. "We're honest, law-abidin' citizens now."

Jim drained his glass and looked over at Curry. "Y' know, ever since the day we had that contest and I saw how fast you were to the draw, I've had my suspicions that you two might be wanted," he said. "That's why you move around so much; you're trying to stay one jump ahead of the law."

He looked back at Heyes. "I bet your names aren't really Smith and Jones either."

He looked from one to the other but was met with silence as Heyes finished his whiskey and Curry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door, the Colt still held loosely in his hand.

"Oh, come on boys, we're friends, you can tell me who you really are!"

"We're not askin' youabout _your_ outlawin' past now, are we?" Kid said.

Jim shook his head and smiled. "Okay, okay! Don't think I haven't noticed that you don't much like talkin' about yourselves, so I guess that's all the explanation I'm gonna get."

" Yup," affirmed Curry.

Heyes got to his feet, clapped his hands together and grinned. "So Jim! You gonna introduce us to the delights of Santa Fe or what?!"

ooo00000ooo

"Well, _that_ sure is a delight!" said Kid Curry, his blue eyes following the retreating curves of a pretty blonde saloon girl. Heyes followed his gaze and smiled.

The Crimson Petticoat Saloon was situated on Santa Fe's busy main street and, according to Jim, was the best saloon in town. The polished mahogany bar ran the full length of the room as did the mirror behind it and on the opposite wall hung a couple of large paintings of reclining ladies which left little to the imagination. There were a number of tables offering Faro and Roulette as well as the usual poker games. It was a busy establishment and attracted a diverse range of customers from regular cowpokes to smart city gents all enjoying the opportunity to drink, gamble and spend some time with a pretty saloon girl.

Heyes and Curry leaned their backs against the bar and looked around appreciatively, mainly assessing the skill of the players at the poker tables.

"This might be a good place to make ourselves some money, Thaddeus. I haven't noticed anyone doing anythin' too stupid, but there's always someone who'll stay on a pair of two's," Heyes chuckled, tilting his battered black hat to the back of his head.

"We need to get us a stake first and we need Jim to do that," his partner reminded him. "Where's he got to anyhow?"

Heyes tapped his cousin on the arm and pointed to the far end of the bar where Jim was talking animatedly to a stocky, dark haired man with a moustache and a big cigar. Stokely nodded, laughed and slapped the man on the back before they both picked their way through the crowd to join the two outlaws.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Clay Hobbs. Clay, this is Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones."

"Jim has just been telling me all about you fellas," said Clay with a smile as they shook hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't believe everythin' Jim tells ya!" laughed Heyes giving his partner a sideways glance.

"He kinda exaggerates," added Curry.

"I was just tellin' Clay how much you boys like a game of poker," Stokely said defensively. "And that Joshua here is quite the player."

Heyes tried his best to look embarrassed.

"Let me buy you boys a drink; I may have a proposition for you," said Hobbs. He ordered a bottle of whiskey and pointed to a vacant table at the back of the room.

When they were seated and the blonde saloon girl had delivered the bottle and four glasses, earning her another appreciative smile from the Kid, Clay Hobbs leaned back in his chair, puffed at his cigar and looked at the two cousins.

"Well now, if it's poker you like I know of a little poker game you might enjoy," he began. "Sam Johnstone, who's a business acquaintance of mine, has a game out at his spread, the Triple J, same day every month and that just so happens to be tomorrow night. I also know he's a player short. I'd be happy to have a word with him and recommend you Mister Smith." He looked at Curry. "There isonly room for one though."

"Why, that's very kind of you, Mister Hobbs. We're thinking of playin' a little poker while we're in town. Is there a buy-in?" said Heyes, sipping his whiskey.

"The minimum buy-in is one thousand dollars."

"I don't rightly know if we can get that sorta stake by tomorrow night," said Kid, slapping Heyes between the shoulder blades as his drink had apparently gone down the wrong way.

"Aw, I'm sure you can, fellas," said Jim with a knowing look. "How about we meet for breakfast tomorrow at the hotel when you've had time to sleep on it?"

Kid Curry knew he would have no trouble sleeping on it but his partner well, he wasn't exactly good at sleeping on things.

Jim turned his attention to Hobbs. "We could see you over at your office tomorrow morning if that's okay with you?" Clay considered this for a moment and nodded.

"How do you two come to know each other?" croaked Heyes, wiping his mouth before taking a cautious sip of whiskey.

"Oh, Clay and me, we go way back," replied Stokely.

"Yes, I guess we were about eighteen or so when we first met," said Clay, looking at Jim who nodded in confirmation. "We worked together for a while, just doing odd jobs here and there," he smiled at the memory. "I have to say some were odder than others! Then we lost touch for a while; that is, until Jim came back to Santa Fe a few years ago. How about you boys?"

"Oh, pretty much the same story...except for the Santa Fe part, of course," grinned Heyes.

He was spared having to expand on this as raised angry voices could be heard coming from one of the poker tables on the far side of the room. This was followed by the sound of numerous chairs being pushed back as people scattered from the adjacent tables.

"You're a dirty cheat, an' y' know it, Mason!" yelled a young cowpoke as most of the saloon's clientele turned to watch. He stood facing an older man with steely grey hair and smartly dressed in a black suit with a long jacket.

"Y'all are jus' gonna have to back that accusation up wi' that gun o' yours," said the older man steadily. "Ah don't need to cheat. Ah'm just better 'n you."

A few seconds seemed like a lifetime before the cowpoke went for his gun but he wasn't anywhere near fast enough and Mason's shot found its target. A couple of people ran to aid the younger man as he stood clutching his shoulder, the blood quickly starting to show through his shirt. They helped him gather his paltry winnings and make his way painfully out of the saloon. Mason twirled his gun and returned it to its holster before sitting back down at the table and calmly shuffling the deck.

Kid Curry gave a low whistle as he turned back to face the others.

"I reckon he's almost as fast as you, Thaddeus!" exclaimed Jim, receiving an icy look from a pair of blue eyes.

"Rebel Mason, now there's an interesting fella," remarked Hobbs as normality returned to the saloon. "He'll probably be at that poker game tomorrow night."

They spent the remainder of the evening drinking in the Crimson Petticoat where they were also treated to a couple of songs from the saloon girl that the Kid had been so taken with earlier.

When they eventually arrived back at their hotel room Heyes lit the lamp near the door, threw his hat onto the bedpost and began to undress down to his long johns.

"Don't know 'bout you but I'm bushed," yawned Kid as he sat on his bed and removed his boots. "Clay and Jim sure can talk!"

"Hmmm," replied Heyes.

"Aww, you're not thinkin' about that poker game, are ya? I dunno if it's a good idea, Heyes."

"Would it be such a _bad_ idea, Kid? Look at it this way, if Jim comes up with the money tomorrow I could probably double it." A wide grin crossed his face. "Maybe even _treble_ it if the cards go my way and the other players aren't as good as me."

"Modest as usual," quipped Curry. Heyes held his hands wide and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I ain't too happy about ya goin' there without me to watch your back," grumbled his partner undressing down to his red union suit.

"I'll be fine!"

"What if there's trouble? 'Specially if that Mason fella's gonna be there. Y' do know ya wouldn't beat him to the draw."

"You really are a worrier," Heyes replied while settling into his bed. "Oh, and Kid," he added. "Put that lamp out will ya?"

Kid Curry aimed a dirty look back at his partner as he stomped across the room to douse the lamp, stomping back again in the dark. There was a thump followed by a loud curse. Heyes was thankful his cousin couldn't see the smile that played across his lips as he closed his eyes.

ooo00000ooo

Jim Stokely was already half way through his breakfast by the time Heyes and Curry joined him. When the waitress came over with the coffee pot and two cups Kid ordered some bacon, eggs, fried potatoes and a biscuit and, much to his surprise, so did Heyes.

"Am I hearin' right, Joshua? Did ya just order the same as me?"

"Well a fella has to keep his strength up if he's gonna be playing poker all night," his cousin replied.

Stokely's face broke into a wide grin. "So you're gonna join the game then?!"

"Yup, but there is the small matter of the buy-in Jim," said Heyes. "You see, me and Thaddeus, we have exactly eight dollars and twelve cents between us."

"That's no problem, we can go straight over to the bank when we've finished up here. I promised you fellas that money, and I meant it."

"Y' seem real keen for Joshua to be in that game, Jim. Is there somethin' we should know about?" asked Kid suspiciously.

Jim quickly looked from one to the other. "Nothing at all, boys. I know Joshua is good at poker and I just think it'd be great if you two could have more than fifteen hundred dollars for gettin' me off that murder charge, that's all."

"That's all, huh?" Kid muttered.

"That's all," replied Jim, holding up his hands.

Jim was spared one of Kid Curry's ice blue stares as the waitress arrived with their breakfasts and he and Heyes ate with enthusiasm. A couple more cups of coffee later and the three made their way from the hotel dining room through the lobby and out into Santa Fe's dusty main street, squinting at the bright sunshine.

Heyes and Curry had not been to Santa Fe before but as they walked with Jim down the street in the direction of the bank they kept a wary eye out for the Sheriff's office and anyone who might be wearing a badge. They noticed that it was not a big town, compared to the likes of Denver anyway, but there was evidence that it was growing fast especially around the railway depot where a lot of new building work had taken place to accommodate the rail yard workers. Most of the buildings were still predominately pueblo style but bricks and galvanised tin for roofs were now being used making the town look more modern.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the steps leading up to the front of the First National Bank. It was an impressive brick building with steel bars at the windows. Jim went ahead to open the door but Heyes and Curry remained on the street.

"You two not comin' in?" he asked.

"No, we'll just wait here," replied Heyes.

"Unless you're plannin' on leavin' by the back door," added his partner. Jim laughed and went inside.

Heyes leaned against the empty hitching rail and took a deep breath. " You know Kid, I still find it too much of a temptation going into a bank," he said quietly.

Kid chuckled. "Me too."

"It was the same when we took those jobs in the bank at Porterville. I just can't help plannin' how we'd rob it."

"Yeah, but we _did_ try an' rob that one," his partner reminded him.

"I wonder how long it'll be before I don't think about it anymore?" mused Heyes.

"Dunno Heyes, maybe never."

Heyes looked at the ground and shook his head. "Who'd a thought this amnesty business would be so hard."

They both leaned against the hitching rail lost in their own thoughts until Jim emerged from the Bank.

"No need to count it Joshua, it's all there," he said, handing Heyes a small bundle of banknotes. "Shall we go and see Clay and tell him you've got your stake?"

"Lead the way, Jim" replied Heyes.

Stokely took the two outlaws further down the main street to a row of shop fronts each only a small window and a door wide. The signs indicated that they were all land agents and claims offices and he opened the one with Clay Hobbs' name over the door. Clay was seated at a desk so large that it seemed to take up most of the room leaving just enough space behind it for a cabinet and a small safe. He was quickly on his feet to welcome them as they stepped inside.

"Mornin' fellas, I trust you've come with good news!"

"I believe we have, Mister Hobbs," replied Heyes. "If there's still a place at that poker table you can count me in."

"Wonderful! I'll let Sam know; he'll be droppin' by soon. Now, can I offer you gentlemen a drink?" He indicated a whiskey decanter on the cabinet behind him but Heyes' couldn't help his eyes being drawn to the safe standing next to it. All three politely accepted the offer.

Somewhere in the distance a bell began to ring out slow single chimes. Heyes consulted his pocket watch.

"Twelve o'clock exactly," he stated with a satisfied smile.

"That'll be the sisters at the chapel across town," explained Jim. "They ring the bell every day at noon."

Hobbs looked on as Heyes replace the watch in his shirt pocket. "A family heirloom?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The watch."

"Oh, yes I guess it is. It belonged to my father and his father before him. My pa was killed in the border wars," he added.

Kid Curry looked in surprise at his partner. Heyes very rarely gave any personal information to anyone. It was usually him who had to be careful his mouth didn't run away with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hobbs.

They drank their whiskey while Clay gave Heyes directions to the Triple J Ranch, then the two cousins took their leave to make their way back to the hotel.

A train had not long pulled in and disgorged its passengers making the town much busier than earlier but Kid Curry's ever watchful eyes still managed to pick out the glint of a badge amongst the throng. He gently pulled Heyes to one side so that they could step up onto the boardwalk and into the shade in order to get a better look at the wearer.

"Seen him before?" asked Kid.

"Happily, no," replied his partner. "Let's hope he hasn't seen us before either."

Arriving back at the hotel they placed four hundred dollars in a safe box in the lobby, Heyes held on to his one thousand dollar buy-in and Kid kept one hundred for their living expenses and a small poker stake. Feeling relaxed they enjoyed a pleasant afternoon sitting on the hotel porch, enjoying a cigar and watching the hustle and bustle of the main street. Clay had told them that it was about an hour's ride out to the Triple J Ranch and so, after an early supper, eight o'clock saw them at the livery stable saddling up their horses.

"I really don't need an escort, y' know," grumbled Heyes for the umpteenth time.

"Look, I already told ya, I just wanna exercise my horse," explained his partner. "It's not like I'm goin' all the way to the front door with ya! I'll turn around at the ranch gates, _okay_?"

"Okay," Heyes relented as they checked their tack again, mounted up and headed south out of town.

They trotted along for a short time before giving their mounts their heads for a mile or so then slowing to an easy lope for the rest of the way. It was almost nine o'clock when they arrived at the sign for the Triple J Ranch and the Kid watched his partner's retreating figure in the fading light before he turned his horse and made his way back to Santa Fe.

ooo00000ooo

Hannibal Heyes looked at his cards and then at the growing pile of money in front of him.

"Call," he said, adding another fifty dollars to the pot.

It was only himself and Rebel Mason left in this hand and Heyes was in no doubt that he would add yet another pot to his winnings.

"Two pair, Queens and Jacks," announced Mason as he laid down his cards.

Heyes smiled. "Ah, I've gotta disappoint you again Reb, ...three tens," he declared showing his hand and gathering up the pot.

"You really are a lucky son of a gun, Joshua," declared Sam Johnstone.

"Mebbe he has a trick or two I can't spot," grumbled Mason.

"Now Reb, Clay assured me that Joshua here is no card-sharp. Our poker night has always been real friendly, so let's just keep it that way," placated Sam.

"Just a run of luck, I guess," said Heyes, smiling at the other seven players and feeling somewhat relieved that the rules of the house had dictated that all guns were left in the hallway. At least Mason wouldn't be tempted to draw on him.

Sam Johnstone was right though, this was a nice friendly poker game and although he was a stranger to the group Heyes had been made to feel welcome. Apart from Mason all the other players were local ranchers and were taking it quite well that he had already more than doubled his buy-in. They weren't necessarily bad players but Heyes knew he was better, except for Reb Mason who was easily his equal.

Due to the level of concentration Heyes gave to a high stakes poker game compared to the more light-hearted atmosphere of a saloon he had lost track of time, so as the grandfather clock in the hallway struck two he couldn't help but check his pocket watch in amazement. Sam got up from the table and stretched.

"I think it's about time for some refreshment gentlemen, we've got a ways to go until daybreak," he said. "Help yourselves to a drink and I'll just go an' see where Rosa has got to with the sandwiches."

He was just about to open the door to the hallway when all hell broke loose. Four men in long overcoats, bandanas covering their faces and hats pulled down low, burst into the room armed with rifles and handguns. Sam was knocked backwards and had little time to recover before a gun was pointed in his face and he was pushed into his seat.

"Evenin' gentlemen," announced one of the gunmen. "Keep your hands on the table where we can see 'em and nobody'll get hurt. This won't take long."

Two of the gunmen aimed their weapons at the players while the others started binding the players' hands behind their backs and gagging them with bandanas. Their jacket pockets were also searched for any money not already on the table.

As one of the robbers went to tie Mason's hands he noticed a gold ring in the shape of a snake with a ruby for an eye, on the player's right hand. "Take that off," he demanded. When Mason didn't move the robber grabbed his hand and tugged roughly at the ring, eventually removing it from Mason's finger. Heyes had noticed Mason turning the ring around on his finger all evening. At first he had thought it might be a 'tell' but Mason was too good a player have one that obvious and the man certainly wasn't nervous, so he assumed that it was a habit with some emotional connection; a bit like him and his pocket watch.

The other masked man took a canvas money bag out of his pocket and proceeded to clear all the money from the table. Heyes tried to keep his head down. Experience told him to avoid any eye contact as he and Kid had been recognised by other outlaws on more than one occasion in the past. As the robber searched him, Heyes was surprised but grateful, that his pocket watch was not taken along with everyone else's valuables.

As predicted, the robbery didn't take long and when they were satisfied that there was no more money to be found, the gunmen made their escape.

A short while later and because he'd had a lot of practice escaping from bindings, Heyes was the first to free himself and proceeded to untie the others. As soon as Sam was released he ran outside to the bunkhouse to wake up the ranch hands, sending one into town to fetch the Sheriff and organising the others to ride out at daybreak to see if there were any tracks they could follow.

The Sheriff arrived not long after sun up. He had a brief conversation with each of the players but it was obvious there was not a lot to go on especially when the ranch hands returned and reported that there was no definite trail to follow.

A little later Heyes rode back to Santa Fe alongside Rebel Mason but neither spoke much. He silently reflected that it was just their 'kinda luck' that a poker game he stood to make a lot of money from could end up being robbed.

The clock was striking seven thirty when the tall figure of Hannibal Heyes strode across the hotel lobby and quickly climbed the stairs to his room. Assuming that the Kid would still be asleep he used his key quietly but heard the click of the Colt as he opened the door.

"What time is it?" yawned Kid Curry, lowering his gun when he saw who it was. He flopped his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Dunno," replied Heyes gloomily, sitting down on one of the chairs. He removed his boots flinging one across the room with such venom that it jolted his partner awake again.

"What's the matter, Heyes? Don't tell me you lost the money!"

"No, no, I wasn't losin'. I was winnin' ...big."

" _Was_?"

"Yep, right up 'til we were robbed."

His cousin hesitated then chuckled. "Good try Heyes, ya nearly had me goin'," he said getting out of bed and putting one leg into his jeans.

"That's the truth of it, Kid," Heyes sighed, turning to look directly at his partner. The Kid had seen that same look of anger and disappointment before.

"Aaww no," he groaned sitting down heavily on his bed.

ooo00000ooo

After Heyes had talked his cousin through the events of last night the two outlaws made their way down to the hotel dining room. Even the loss of a thousand dollars could not put Kid Curry off his food and he ordered the usual substantial breakfast. Heyes' emotions were churning up his insides so he just had coffee.

"Y' know I had my suspicions about that game," said Kid between mouthfuls. "Let's go and have a talk with Hobbs, see what he knows."

"Yup," said his partner thoughtfully. "No... I think we should go find Jim first."

They encountered Jim Stokely just as he was passing the Crimson Petticoat. He greeted them warmly from a distance but his smile soon faded when they got closer and he saw the grim expression on their faces.

"We're gonna have a little talk," said the Kid through gritted teeth as they took hold of an arm each, pushed open the batwing doors and steered him towards a table away from the bar.

"Hold on a minute, fellas," blustered Stokely looking from one to the other. "What's this all about?"

"It's about Joshua gettin' held up at the poker game, that's what."

"Held up? You mean you were robbed?!" exclaimed Jim.

"That's usually what 'held up' means," confirmed Kid sarcastically.

"You don't think I was involved? Why would I rob ya?"

"An easy way t' get your money back maybe?"

Stokely was starting to feel worried but tried not to show it. From what they had told him the other day, these two young men had been or were still outlaws, but what he didn't know was what they might be capable of.

Heyes leaned forward, his brown eyes darkening as he fought to control his emotions. He balled his fist against his mouth. "What about Clay? Do you think he might've had anything to do with it?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "Clay? I honestly don't know what you two are talkin' about!"

Curry pushed back his chair and reached down to his holster to remove the retaining loop from his Colt. "Looks like we're gonna have to take this outside then," he said.

"It's okay, Thaddeus," said Heyes quietly. "I wanna believe you Jim, I really do, but let me ask you this. How well do you really know Clay Hobbs?"

Jim quickly considered his options. These two young men could probably get the truth out of him by some means which he didn't want to think about, or he could just come right out and tell them. He gave a sigh of resignation.

"I know Clay from my outlawin' days," he admitted. The cousins sat back in their chairs and exchanged a knowing look. "When we were eighteen we ran with a couple of other fellas for a time, just holdin' up a stagecoach or two, nothin' more than that. Then the law caught up with us and we spent five years in jail. You remember, I did tell ya I'd been in jail."

Heyes nodded. "So Mister Hobbs is a crook."

" _Was_ a crook. Honestly fellas, we've both gone straight since we got out. I can't imagine Clay would risk goin' back to jail. He's gotta good business here."

"A good business robbin' people maybe?" asked Heyes.

Kid Curry gave his partner a sideways glance. "That money you gave us; it was stolen, wasn't it?" he said.

"It was all I had left from the last job; we got away with quite a haul that day," Jim added proudly.

Kid sighed. "We need to pay Clay a visit. C'mon Joshua."

"Oh, he won't be back at his office for a couple more days yet," said Jim quickly. "He took the stage to Albuquerque early this mornin'... to see a dentist."

"Ain't ya got a dentist here?" asked Kid.

"We do, but the one over in Albuquerque well, he's usin' some new fangled stuff you breathe in so he can pull your tooth out."

The Kid looked at him sardonically. "What new stuff?"

Jim shrugged. "I dunno, it's supposed to stop it hurtin' or somethin'."

"Sheesh, what'll they think of next?"

ooo00000ooo

That evening, while the Kid had a few drinks in the saloon and played a few hands of poker, Heyes went back to their hotel room. Not surprisingly he didn't have the stomach for poker tonight and anyway he wanted some time alone to think.

He was pacing the floor dressed only in his long johns when his cousin opened the door. "I thought you'd be sleepin', you bein' up all last night."

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking that I should be able to figure this out. There must be something I've missed."

"Aaw Heyes," Kid groaned. "That means I'm gonna be woken up at some stupid hour o' the night so ya can tell me whatcha bin thinkin'."

"Hmmm, maybe," said Heyes absent mindedly as he laid on his bed, put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

A few hours later, just as he had predicted, Kid Curry was jolted awake by the sound of a match being struck. Heyes continued lighting the lamp ignoring the familiar click of his partner's revolver.

"Y' know I may just shoot ya next time ya do that," said Curry replacing the Colt in its holster. "And I don't mean by accident."

"Kid, I think I've figured it out," Heyes said.

Curry yawned and nodded. "An' you're gonna tell me, right?"

"Well I thought you'd wanna know."

"Okay, okay," Kid said punching his pillow and trying to wake up enough to understand his partner's theory. Heyes returned to his bed and sat down.

"Now, did you notice how much Clay was drinkin' the other night?" Heyes began.

"Not really," came the sleepy reply.

"Well, he drank more 'n the rest of us. There was also a half-empty glass of whiskey on the desk when we were in his office yesterday morning."

"So?"

"Jim said Hobbs has gone to see a dentist so I guess he must have a toothache."

"Lots of people have toothaches, Heyes," said Kid through a yawn.

"Yes, but they're not all trying to hide it, are they? I think he was usin' the smell of the whiskey to stop us smellin' _something else_."

"He could've just bin tryin' to stop his toothache."

"That's what I thought at first. No Kid, he was using somethin' else to _stop_ his toothache. You see, when one of those robbers got close to me while they were tyin' us up and gathering up the money, there was this smell; kinda sweet but... sorta peppery too. I didn't really think much about it at the time but now I know what it was."

"Get to the point, Heyes," grumbled Curry. "I need my sleep."

"Cloves!" Heyes announced triumphantly.

"Huh?"

"Clove oil. You put it on your bad tooth and it takes the pain away. Don'tcha remember your ma usin' it when you had a toothache?"

"Uh, uh," came the sleepy reply.

"Clay must've been one of the robbers and I think I can prove it," Heyes said excitedly.

"Yeah, how?"

"I'm thinkin' the money has to be in the safe in his office...so I'm gonna take a look inside."

ooo00000ooo

"Have ya really thought this through Heyes?" asked Kid Curry the following morning.

"You know me Kid, I wouldn't have been up half the night otherwise."

"Neither would I," grumbled his partner. "What we headin' down here for anyway?"

The two outlaws were sauntering along the main street in the direction of Clay Hobbs' office. Heyes would have continued to tell his partner his plan last night but gave up when he realised that the Kid was losing his battle with falling asleep.

"Because I need to see where the back door is so we can get in!" The dark haired outlaw turned and looked incredulously at his partner. "Y' know Kid, you sure are outta practice."

"I thought that's the whole idea of this amnesty thing, that we don't get any practice!"

Heyes stopped as they neared their destination and turned right down a side street. They walked parallel to Clay's office for a few yards before he stopped again. The road turned left into another street with similar small offices.

"Dammit," Heyes muttered as he started to retrace his steps.

"Well, what's the plan now?" asked Kid. "I could've told ya there was probably no back door." He grinned. "Now who's outta practice?"

Heyes shrugged. "We'll just have to use the front door then."

"Oh yeah, and let the whole town see us. Great idea."

"Gotta better one?" enquired Heyes before striding off in the direction of the livery stable.

"Now where ya goin'?" asked Kid jogging to catch up.

" We've got nothin' better to do so we may as well go exercise our horses. Anyway, I don't wanna run into Jim today."

As they approached the corral at the rear of the livery stable Heyes whistled softly through his teeth. His chestnut mare pricked up her ears and nickered in reply as she trotted over to him, closely followed by Kid's black gelding. They took the horses inside, quickly brushed them down and saddled up.

"I don't think Jim meant anythin' by it y 'know, givin' us that stolen money. It's not like he knows we're goin' for amnesty," said Kid as they rode out of the livery yard.

"Yeah well, yesterday I just felt like I wanted to flatten him so I figure the best thing is to stay away from temptation ...until later that is," Heyes added with a cheeky grin.

The two outlaws spent a good part of the day riding through the scrubby countryside not returning to Santa Fe until late afternoon. They returned their horses to the livery stable, brushed them down again and instructed the livery stable boy on the day's feed, before returning to the hotel for supper. Later that evening Heyes joined his partner for a game of poker in the saloon. He used some of the money he'd given to Kid for a stake and won enough to make a considerable gain without upsetting the other players too much. Jim was nowhere to be seen so the cousins assumed that he was trying to avoid them.

It was well after midnight when the crowd in the saloon started to dwindle and they pushed open the batwing doors and strolled out into the street. They didn't return to the hotel, but instead let themselves into the livery stable by a side door and bedded down in an empty stall. Kid instantly fell asleep and didn't stir until Heyes looked at his pocket watch and declared it was time to go.

The new moon and clear sky shed enough light for the two outlaws to find their way up the street to Clay's office while staying in the shadows as much as they could. Heyes had bargained on the good people of Santa Fe being in bed and the street deserted at three in the morning, and all of the properties adjacent to Clay's office were business premises so the chance of them being seen or heard were slim.

As they reached Clay Hobbs' office Heyes pulled a lock pick out of his shirt pocket and together with a fine bladed knife from a concealed slot in his right boot he manipulated the lock while the Kid kept watch. It wasn't long before there was a click and he turned the handle to open the door. They quickly entered the office. Heyes went round the back of the desk to the safe while his partner raised the window shade a little and crouched down so that he could watch the street as well as let some moonlight into the small room.

Hannibal Heyes rubbed his hands together and chuckled with delight. "Would ya look at this old safe; a Whitfield 65. Haven't cracked one of these lately."

"You haven't cracked _any_ safes lately," his partner reminded him.

"This won't take long, Kid. The combination on these is usually real short, the tumblers are easy to hear and..."

"Heyes will ya stop yammerin' and open it, we don't know when the Sheriff does his rounds."

"Well _I_ do, and he's not due for another hour. I was watching the street last night after you fell asleep again," he added in answer to his partner's quizzical look.

Kid Curry shook his head and concentrated on watching the street. He knew Heyes didn't need as much sleep as he did but was always amazed at how well his cousin could function on so little.

Heyes settled himself cross-legged on the floor in front of the safe and pressed his ear next to the dial. His brown eyes closed as slender fingers took hold of the dial and he began to gently turn it, listening intently for the click of the tumblers. Kid momentarily took his eyes off the street to watch his partner work. Blowing a safe with dynamite or nitro was fun but not quite the same as watching Heyes manipulating the tumblers. In some way he missed this part of their lives and he knew Heyes did too.

After a few minutes Heyes' smiled to himself, took hold of the lock handle and pushed. The handle didn't move. Frowning, he spun the dial and settled back down to try again. The Kid gave a faint smile and turned his attention once more to the street.

"Heyes!" he whispered, his smile fading fast. "There's someone comin' this way and it looks like he's tryin' the doors. You sure ya got ya' timin' right?"

His partner tutted at being interrupted. "Of course I'm sure!" he hissed back.

"Well whoever it is, he's wearin' a badge. Look!"

Heyes tutted again but slid over to the window and peered out.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed for the second time that day and crawled quickly to the door his knife and lock pick at the ready to lock it. They didn't want to move the window shade so both men flattened themselves on the floor and waited. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps on the boardwalk and they held their breath as whoever it was paused outside Clay's office and shook the door handle before moving away up the street.

Curry gave a soft whistle. "Sheeh Heyes, it's not like you to get these things wrong."

"Sorry Kid, they must change the time they do their rounds depending on the day I guess."

"Well, I think I just aged ten years so can ya get that safe open so we can go?" said his cousin resuming his place at the window.

Heyes moved back to his position by the safe, spun the dial and began working the tumblers again. A few more minutes passed before he was sure he had got the combination right and he once again pushed the handle. This time it slid effortlessly and his face broke into a wide, satisfied grin.

"Can ya see anyone out there?" he asked. It was very dark behind the desk and Heyes wanted to be sure it would be alright to have some more light.

"No, it's all clear."

Having received the answer he wanted Heyes took a small candle stub from his pocket and struck a match. The candle's wick sputtered and caught then with his free hand he swung open the door of the safe. His eyes were immediately drawn to a canvas bag which looked like it had been hastily stuffed behind a pile of documents.

Placing the lit candle stub on the floorboards under the desk, he grabbed the bag and began to rifle through the contents. There were a lot of banknotes together with a couple of pocket watches, but there was only one thing he was looking for to prove the money was from last night's robbery.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly holding up a gold ring in the shape of a snake with a ruby for an eye. "I was right, Kid. This is Mason's ring. Hobbs _was_ one of the robbers."

"Well, now you've found it, let's get outta here," urged his partner. "That Sheriff could be back anytime soon."

Heyes hastily returned the ring to the bag and placed it back in the safe where he had found it. He swung the safe door closed and spun the dial to reset the tumblers. Licking his forefinger and thumb he extinguished the candle flame flicking the molten wax on the floor. As the candle had only been lit for a short while, by the time he had unlocked the door again it was just about cool enough to put back in his pocket. The Kid lowered the shade back into place and once again they crept out into the shadows.

ooo00000ooo

Despite the fact that they had not gone to bed until a little before dawn Heyes was up and about again well before mid-morning. The sound of steady breathing from the other bed told him the Kid was still deeply asleep so Heyes didn't bother to wake him. As he quietly let himself out of the room and locked the door he couldn't help but smile. After all the years they had ridden together he was still fascinated by the fact that the sound of a match being struck could rouse his cousin instantly but not the sound of someone getting washed, shaved and dressed.

The town was starting to get busy and as he had a few errands to run he decided to skip breakfast and made his way along the main street until he came to a small general store. The store owner was busy with another customer so it gave him time to look around even though he knew exactly what he wanted to buy. When it was his turn to be served Heyes bought some saddle strings and a pencil.

With his purchases in a brown paper bag and after obtaining directions from the store owner he made his way further down the street, turned left at the Gold Star Saloon and walked a little further until he arrived at the Stage Depot. There he learned that the stage from Albuquerque was due in tomorrow afternoon at twelve thirty.

Retracing his steps he headed back up the main street to the livery stable. As luck would have it, his horse was inside being groomed by the livery stable boy.

"Hey there," said he said looking over the stall. "Looks like you're doin' a real good job grooming my mare."

The boy stopped brushing the gleaming chestnut coat and turned to look at Heyes. "D' you wanna take her out, Mister? I can saddle her up for ya."

Heyes smiled. The boy looked too skinny to lift a heavy saddle. "Thanks, but not today. But if you could have her ready and saddled up by noon tomorrow, you know when that chapel bell rings, as well as the black one she came in with, there'll be a silver dollar in it for ya."

The boy's eyes widened. "Really, Mister?!"

"Yep, and there'll be another one if you can run an errand for me too. Think you can do that?" The boy nodded, his brown eyes shining at the thought of two silver dollars coming his way.

"Okay," said Heyes. "I'm relyin' on you now."

"Don'tcha worry, Mister. I'll be here ready," came the enthusiastic reply.

Heyes then returned to the hotel where he notified the clerk at the front desk that they would be checking out tomorrow. He settled their bill, took the four hundred dollars from the safe box and taking a piece of writing paper and an envelope from the table in the lobby he made his way back to their room.

As he opened the door he was surprised not to hear the familiar click of Kid's Colt. Glancing towards the beds it was evident that his cousin had not moved all the time he was out and he quickly crossed the room to check if Kid was still breathing. Shaking his head and grinning at his own foolishness he reached into the paper bag. It was the crackle of the brown paper that stirred his cousin. Heyes turned as he heard him yawn.

"What time d' you call this?" he asked. "You always hate to miss breakfast but it's nearly supper time now."

"Really?" Kid asked, still not quite fully awake.

"Well, not quite," Heyes admitted. "But you have slept a long time...even for you!"

"I guess breakin' into places takes it outta me more 'n it used to," yawned Kid ignoring the snort of derision from his partner. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just writing a note for the Sheriff about Hobbs," replied his partner.

Kid Curry swung his legs out of bed and stretched. "What about Jim, we leavin' him a note too?"

"No, I figure we'll tell him ourselves."

ooo00000ooo

Later that evening after a hearty supper to make up for missing breakfast they walked along the boardwalk once again to the Crimson Petticoat Saloon.

Jim Stokely was standing at the bar drinking a beer and noticed the two outlaws as they pushed through the batwing doors. Momentarily he contemplated leaving by the back door but realised they had already seen him and prepared himself for a similar encounter to the other day. He was quite taken aback when they greeted him cheerily.

"Good to see ya Jim!" said Kid, slapping him on the back.

"We were hoping to run into you!" Heyes grinned ignoring Jim's perplexed look and signalling to the barman for two beers.

"Look fellas, I don't want any trouble," blustered Stokely.

"Neither do we, Jim. There's no hard feelings. All we wanna do is buy you a drink or two and maybe play a little poker."

Heyes surveyed the room and his eyes fixed on Rebel Mason already engaged in a game. He recognised a good poker player when he saw one and Mason was better than good, so he didn't want to miss a chance to pit his wits against him one more time. It looked like there was a reasonable amount of money on the table too so he figured he could to win at least enough to tide them over for a while.

"Looks like there's a couple of seats open over there, c'mon," he said picking up his beer. He left the Kid at the bar and ushered Jim over to Reb's table.

The players looked up as they approached. "Room for two more?" asked Heyes.

"Ah thought maybe you'd gone an' left town," said Mason. "After the other night an' all."

"Leave town? No, not without seein' if I could win all your money first!" smiled Heyes taking one of the vacant seats. Mason appeared to ignore this remark and continued to shuffle the deck.

Heyes' comment did reach Kid Curry's ears so he turned to face the room, focussing his attention on his cousin. He sighed and shook his head. That was why Heyes needed him to watch his back. "One day he's gonna get his head blowed off sayin' things like that," he thought to himself.

A couple more beers and several hands of poker later and, much to his surprise, Jim was enjoying the evening. He thought of himself as a good poker player and he had thought Jones was pretty good too but, he had to admit Smith was impressive. He had the ability to know when someone was bluffing and was skilled at playing the odds. Both Smith and Mason gave nothing away in their faces and seemed to be well matched, winning several hands each.

Eventually another seat opened up and Kid ambled over from the bar to join the game. Suddenly Jim didn't feel relaxed anymore. Although he was pretty good with a gun, he had seen both Jones and Mason's fast draw and didn't want to stick around in case he saw it again. He played a couple more hands then, as Heyes once again showed his winning cards and proceeded to scoop up the pot, Jim threw in his cards and stood up.

"Well gentlemen, I think I'll call it a night," he said, gathering up what was left of his money and heading for the door.

Heyes stood up, excused himself and, after reassuring the other players that he would be back shortly, followed Jim outside.

"Jim!"

Jim Stokely turned. "What now, Smith?"

"Look, we've still got some of the money you gave us; only five hundred dollars, the rest was stolen as you know, but knowing where it came from and being honest law abindin' citizens, we can't keep it. How about you come up to our room after breakfast so we can make sure you get it?"

Stokely looked at the outlaw suspiciously. "Don't think I've forgotten you tellin' me about a message back in White River and when I came to your room to get it, you tied me up and high tailed it outta town with my sister!"

"Now Jim," Heyes cajoled, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Would we do that to you again?"

"Well, I dunno. With you two anythin' can happen." He paused, examining the innocent look on Heyes' face.

"Oh, okay," he capitulated. " I'll see ya tomorrow."

Heyes smiled as he returned to the poker table. He loved it when a plan started to come together.

ooo00000ooo

The next morning it was almost eleven thirty when there was a knock on their hotel room door. Jim Stokely had, in fact, been in the hotel lobby about twenty minutes earlier. He was once again having doubts about the wisdom of going to their room but, in the end, he convinced himself there was nothing to worry about. After all, they had seemed friendly enough to him last night.

As Kid opened the door Jim quickly noted that neither he nor his partner were holding a gun so he began to relax.

"Mornin' fellas," he grinned, secretly looking forward to getting at least five hundred of his fifteen hundred dollars back.

"Mornin'," said Kid amiably.

Stokely's confidence started to build. "I believe you have something to give me," he said strolling into the room and turning just as Heyes drew his Schofield.

"Sit down, Jim," he said, indicating one of the chairs with a wave of the gun. The outlaw reached into his pocket and took out two saddle strings.

"Tie him up, Thaddeus," Heyes ordered throwing the strings over to Kid who proceeded to pull Jim's hands behind him and bind them securely. He then did the same with his ankles.

"Aaw, not again! Whatcha doin' this for?" complained Jim. "I don't get it. You two were real friendly last night. Everything is fine now...isn't it?" He looked from one to the other.

"Except for a couple of things," said Heyes holstering his gun.

"Huh?"

"Well Clay Hobbs isn't in jail, for one. And the players who were in the poker game haven't got their money back, for another," explained Heyes. "Y' see it wasn't until you said Clay had gone to see a dentist that it all fitted into place. Then I was sure he was one of the robbers.

"But?"

"Oh, and the fact that the money from the robbery is in his office, or rather in his safe... in his office," smiled Heyes.

"How could you possibly know that?" scoffed Stokely. "It's not as if you couldha' seen ..." his voice trailed off as he thought for a moment. "You broke into his safe?!" he exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Now Jim, keep your voice down or I'm gonna have to use this again," said Kid producing a red bandana from his pocket and trying to look serious, despite wanting to laugh at the expression on Jim's face.

"Let's just say we figured it out in our own way," Heyes replied.

"So whatcha gonna to do?" asked Jim.

"We're leavin' town, that's what we're gonna do," Kid informed him.

"Don't you worry Jim, the Sheriff'll know all about it soon enough and I figure he'll arrest Clay when the stage comes in," said Heyes. "In the meantime, you're gonna stay here until someone comes to free ya!" he added cheerily, stuffing the five hundred dollars into Jim's shirt pocket.

"Are you _sure_ it was him? I can't believe Clay would do somethin' like that," Jim protested. "He's been goin' straight for years...at least that's what I thought. I've known him a long time but I guess maybe you never really know a person, do ya? I mean..."

Heyes sighed. "Aaw, looks like you're gonna have to use that," he said to Kid pointing to the red bandana in his cousin's hand.

ooo00000ooo

Ignoring Jim's muffled protests the two outlaws gathered up their bedrolls and saddle bags and bidding Jim farewell, made their way across the street to the livery stable just as the chapel bell began to sound.

True to his word the boy had their horses saddled up, ready and waiting. Heyes reached into his saddle bag and pulled out an envelope. He turned to the boy and held up the letter and a shiny coin.

"Here's the silver dollar I promised you for the horses. Now, this is _real_ important. I want you to take this letter to the Sheriff's office. Give it to the Sheriff or the Deputy no one else, understand?"

The boy nodded, eager to please.

"Then I want you to come back here and I'll tell you what to do next, okay."

"I'll run all the way, Mister," said the boy and sped off up the street.

The Sheriff looked up from his desk as the boy burst into his office, stood in front of his desk and handed him an envelope before running out again. He eyed the word URGENT with curiosity before opening it and reading the enclosed note.

 _To the Sheriff or Deputy_

 _Santa Fe Sheriff's Office_

 _Mister Clay Hobbs was one of the robbers in the hold-up at the Triple J Ranch. The money is in the safe in his office. He will be arriving from Albuquerque on the twelve-thirty stage. Please give my $1000 stake to Mister Jim Stokely at the Los Sueños Hotel._

 _Joshua Smith_

The Sheriff consulted the clock on the wall. It was almost twelve fifteen. He called to his Deputy that he was going to meet the stage, took a pair of handcuffs from his desk drawer and, having checked his gun was fully loaded, strode out into the bright sunshine and up the street towards the Stage Depot.

Heyes and Curry had only just secured their bedrolls and saddle bags and untied their horses when the boy reappeared, breathing hard. "I gave it straight to the Sheriff," he announced proudly.

Smiling, Heyes crouched down and held up the second silver dollar and their hotel room key.

"D' ya know your numbers?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Good. Now, go over to the Los Sueños Hotel, let yourself into room three with this key. There's a man in there and I want you to untie his hands. He'll most likely be a bit proddy so get outta there quick as you can. Then put the key on the front desk in the lobby. Do you think you can get in and out without the desk clerk seein' ya?"

"No problem, Mister," said the boy, eagerly taking the second silver dollar and the key.

"Ya don't need to run!" called Heyes as the boy sped off again.

" Y' know, he kinda reminds me of someone," said Kid as they mounted up and trotted up the street. "Skinny, brown hair, brown eyes...and will do pretty much anything for a shiny dollar!"

Heyes didn't reply; he just pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing as he glanced sideways at his laughing cousin.

ooo00000ooo

Later that same day Jim Stokely walked from the hotel over to the Sheriff's office. The Deputy had knocked on his door earlier to ask him to come and collect Mister Smith's money. As he stepped through the door he noticed his friend Clay in one of the cells at the back of the jail, sitting on a bunk with his head in his hands. Smith and Jones must have been right after all.

The Sheriff asked him to wait while he completed some paperwork before he could hand over the money, so Jim occupied himself by looking at the large notice board which was covered in Wanted posters. His eyes scanned the posters with indifference until there, right in front of him, were the descriptions of the two men he knew as Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones, except the posters said that they were Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry with a price on their heads of ten thousand dollars each, dead or alive.

"I knew it!"


End file.
